The Devil's Angel
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Black Vegito lives a life of darkness and destruction. Betrayed by Zamasu both Goku and Vegeta fused to end him, leaving Vegito here to enjoy killing what's left of humans and live in solitary. But a dream of meeting a certain Saiyan leaves him in search to hunt the man down and make him his
1. A God's Dream

Vegito: *walking through the halls of his "house" with his footsteps echoing. He growls lightly as he hated the silence and how empty the place is. But he was tried, he wanted a shower and just sleep the night away. As he passed a window he looked out to see the sky turning a dark greenish color with smoke and fire rising from his latest activity. He smirked and started to feel his sanity slipped as he laughs out* 'soon you all will die' *he licks his lips at the glory to come. He can see it. The planet dead, a fire surrounding him and his "kingdom" as he looks out on his throne. It was beautiful. He turns and starts walking to his room before heading into the shower to wash off blood and dirt. His mind drifting as he envisions hands on him. He sighs in bliss and starts to stroke himself. Ghost kisses trailing from below his ear down to his shoulder as he strokes himself faster. He shudders and heavily pants as he feels teeth and tongue all over him, his body on fire just before he cums with a cry, leaning again the wall as he calms down from his high. His legs weak and shaky as he finishes the shower and gets out. Only putting on a pair of boxers as today was a rather hot day as so will the night. He gets into bed and soon is asleep*

 _"LET ME GO BASTARD"_

 _Vegito: *trails a finger from his chest to his neck before choking him* now why should I pet~?_

 _*the man shakes as fear fills his eyes before his eyes_ shrinks _and_ turns _gray. Blood dripping from his chest to the floor*_

 _Vegito: *licks his lips, removing his arm before kissing him* should've behaved pet or this wouldn't have happened_

 _*tears_ flows _from the man's face as he sinks to the floor. Unable to breathe well as he gasps deeply* "w-why?"_

 _Vegito: *grabs him by his hair and lifts him back up* I'm not done with you for one thing and two I enjoy your taste. So pure, so clean, you're driving me crazy,_ Vegito~ _*he licks Vegito's ear before dragging the man off to his room where unspeakable things happened*_

 _"You will be mine, Vegito. You can never run from me"_

Vegito: *his eyes opened as he sits up. Heavily panting and covered in sweat. His cock pressed tightly against his boxers as he sat there before a laugh of a madman starts lightly at first then increasing to a full out loud laugh* so that's it! That's all I need, a "mate" a pure victim of mine *he gets out of bed with a mission in mind* 'I'm coming for you, Vegito. Just wait and watch'


	2. A New Threat

Gito: *laying in bed with Bulma in his arms, feeling unrest and stressed out. Something is coming and he doesn't know what, but it's big. He didn't know he was waking up Bulma until he felt her brushing his hair away, causing him to flinch and growl*

Bulma: watch it, mister. I may be 8 months but I can still kick your ass *then she sighed and starts petting him* now what's wrong? *said in her usual worried tone. Like a mother to a child*

Gito: *he scold at her* nothing woman, just go back to bed *trying to act all tough but he's failing it and be knows Bulma knows he's cracking and he just nuzzles her cheek, not wanting her to know what he doesn't as it'll worry her too* I can't...

Bulma: and why not *trying to coax the man a bit* is it that bad?

Gito: I don't know, Bulma. That's the problem. Something is coming but I don't know what...and I feel as if something will happen

Bulma: ...as in bad?

Gito: *nods, holding her close. Feeling suddenly drained as all of this is taking too much from him* I don't want to think what can happen to you or the baby *said softly*

Bulma: *she smiled lightly* how about we get some sleep *changing the topic a little as she doesn't want to think what will happen to their child as well much less witness a full blown out Vegito*

Gito: *just nods again, sensing for the darkness once more before feeling safe enough it will be at least a couple of days before whoever shows up and lays back down. Nearly crashing as his power is just sapped out now*

 _*screams heard from the distance as Gito sprints to it* "BULMA!?" he screamed out. Darkness surrounds him but he can hear the sound of fire crackling in his ears as well the smell of it. His heart racing as he tries to find Bulma just before as if someone turned on the light switch. Mass destruction EVERYWHERE. CC_ gone _, collapsed but as he looks in shock a sight caught him and he nearly throws up* "BULMA!" he cried out as Bulma lays nearly over the edge of what was their room with a metal pole straight through her chest. Blood everywhere as she stares at_ Gito _with empty, dead eyes. Her arm over the edge, as if reaching out for him. A chilling laugh echoes in his head it seems as he looks around with tears in his eyes and his teeth clenched tightly in anger* "WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled and the laugh got louder, closer almost before a dark formed in front of him but not taking shape. Red eyes staring at him as it continues to laugh* "you will be mine" *it said just before it created a purple ki blast and attacks Gito*_

Gito: *he's not sure what woke him up first. The sense of someone distressed, the smell of smoke and debris around him, or sensing someone firing ki blasts. He gets up with weak knees as he looks around to see CC destroyed. Not sure what's going on*

Bulma: VEGITO HELP ME!

Trunks: Dad I can't free her!

Gito: *he looks to where the screams are from and without knowing how shows up what's left of the kitchen to see a pinned down Bulma from the fridge to the wall barely standing. He looks around and see a problem, the fridge crushing Bulma's left leg. Blood dripping as Trunks holds it up from dropping more onto her. He goes over and takes the fridge* Trunks I will need you to pull Bulma as fast yet as carefully as you can

Trunks: *he grabs Bulma's top half and nods*

Gito: *keeping a hand on the wall while he lifts up the fridge, unaware of wires hooked under it as Trunks pulled Bulma out, wires snapped and started to spark up, causing a fire to erupt but Gito gathered them both and flew back down to the ground, laying Bulma down* damn it Bulma

Bulma: *greatly shaken but holds a smile* hey I could be dead

?: indeed you could, in fact you should've died

Gito: *he faces the sound of the voice but his blood runs cold as where there were is*

Trunks: Dad?

Bulma: how...is that possible

Gito: *he growls out*

Vegito: *smirking down at them with his arms crossed* so we meet

Gito: I guess so


End file.
